The invention relates to a device for fitting rivets, buttons or the like, which consist of an article lower-portion and an article upper-portion, to a fabric or the like, with a lower tool serving as abutment for the article lower-portion and a ram executing the riveting stroke, the lower end of which ram forms an upper tool impinging upon the article upper-portion and the upper end of which ram cooperates with a rotatingly driven cam disc controlling the travel movement, and with jaws displaceable in the direction of movement of the ram, which jaws, in order to provide a finger protecting function, stop in a position spaced from the lower tool after a first lowering movement, an electrical switch being actuated during this first lowering movement, actuation of the switch stopping the device if the spaced position is not reached, and which switch, after the spaced position is reached, permits the subsequent second lowering movement of the jaws.
A device of the kind in question is known from DE 33 13 351C2, a cam plate and a cam disc being keyed onto the drive shaft of a motor, disposed axially one after the other. The upper end of a ram engages, spring-biased, against the circumferential surface of the cam plate, while a roller of a linkage consisting of an upper rod and a lower rod engages on the face-side track of the cam disc. The lower rod is a carrier for the jaws. A tension spring acts on the upper rod, which spring biases the roller into a position of engagement against the inner surface of the track. A further tension spring acts in the sense of moving the upper rod and lower rod apart from one another. Each rod carries one contact of a switch, which contacts are held in a position of engagement by one of the tension springs. By switching on the motor, both the ram and the jaws are displaced in a downward direction. If the jaws cannot move downwards to their first spaced position, the finger protecting spacing cannot therefore be complied with, the jaws with the lower rod thus stop, while the upper rod, cam-driven, moves further downwards. The contacts of the switch open thereupon and instantaneously stop the drive. If, on the contrary, the finger protecting spacing is complied with, the downward drive is not interrupted.